Some portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, include a standard QWERTY keyboard for providing text input. These portable computing devices may also include a trackpad, a mouse and/or a touch sensitive display that enables the user to provide touch input to the computing device.
Although a variety of input devices may be provided, a user is typically required to move his hands from one input device to another in order to provide each type of input. For example, if a user is typing on the keyboard and wishes to select a particular icon on the display or move a cursor, the user is required to move his hands from the keyboard to a mouse, a trackpad or the display. Once the user has completed the desired action with the touch input device and wishes to return to typing, the user again places his hands on the keyboard.